A Wise Mistake
by Katniss16
Summary: Nico is on his own quest to find the ghost of his mother but also to prove he can fall in love and be loved. Annabeth is designing the new Underworld palce when she is met with a new challenge. Percy trys to win Annabeth back after making a scary discovery and Thalia is on the verge of being kicked out of the Hunt.


**A/N: Hey everyone! New story! This first chapter was really fun to write! Hope you like it! And I'm not a NicoxThalia (heads up) and Percy and Annabeth aren't together. R&R please! And constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames please! Enjoy! **

I was happily dwelling on my thoughts, lying on the soft sand staring up at the moon until I heard a yell.

"Annabeth! Did you steal my map of the Underworld again?!"

I sighed and turned my head to look at Nico yelling from across the beach. I looked at him stomping towards me; his dark straightened hair covering his hazel brown eyes that I've come to know and his olive complexion glowing from the moon. Not until he was about 3 meters away from me did I notice the anger that possessed him. Damn it, I should be running. But against my better judgment I only stood up and waited.

He got in front of my face and asked in a low whisper.

"Did you take my map?" he was trembling with anger.

I needed to play it cool. "Gosh Nico, I would think a Prince of the Underworld wouldn't need a stupid map. Whereas I needed it for a scouting mission directly from Chiron" I mocked glaring up into his eyes.

"And I would think the wisest daughter of Athena would know better than to steal from a son of Hades. I'm in no mood for games Annabeth. Where is my map?" He seemed too serious.

"What's wrong Nico? You seem more angry and dark than usual." I said with a smirk.

He sighed and said "Please. Just give me my map." He looked like he was on the verge of tears or about to punch my face.

"Okay, okay" I surrendered. "But you have to tell me why it's so important."

We started walking towards my cabin in an awkward silence until I couldn't take it.

"Okay, Nico. So why is it so important?"

"Annabeth, that map was taken from my father's chamber. It shows where he is keeping my mother, its virtually untouchable, even by Persephone, Zeus and all of the Gods. That map can lead me there by a secret tunnel that can only be opened by the power of Hades. But, being his son I have developed a part of his power, therefore I can open the passage." I gasped at his vocabulary and his excitement. I have never seen Nico like this before."

"Nico! That's great! But be careful, I know that he's your father but that doesn't mean this will go unpunished if he finds out. Let me just run in and get it!'

Nico' POV

I waited patiently outside for Annabeth to return. I looked at my watch it's been 10 minutes. What's taking her so long?! I knock on the door. No response, so I just open the door. I know that the Athena cabin has been busy with the scouting plans for the last remains of the Titan lord Kronos or any stray followers, but it seemed so empty and a chill went down my spine. It's empty. Where was Annabeth?

"Annabeth!"

A deep red paper catches my eye, I walk to the desk. My breath catches at the note.

_'Nice try Son. 7:00, Palace.'_

I get on my knees and yell. Percy must've heard it because a few minutes later he appears at the doorway, looks at me and starts to come to me but I shadow travel to my cabin with my note and sulk in my bedroom, I'm in no mood to deal with his arrogance. I lay awake staring at a small ball of shadow energy in my palm and slowly allow sleep to take me under.

Annabeth' POV

I slowly open my eyes to reveal the back side of a tall slender man with pitch black hair. This body is all too familiar.

"Nico?"

The man turns around and I realize I was gravely mistaken.

"Hades." I managed to squeak out.

He laughs and for some reason the sound is pleasurable to my ears. I grin to myself. He raises an eyebrow and approaches me. I swallow and look into his dark, piercing eyes. He sits beside my still figure and trails his finger down my cheek; we never broke eye contact until

"OH! She's awake!"

I sit up abruptly and see Persephone standing in the doorway.

"Persephone." I say.

Hades laughs again and stands.

"Is that all you say? Names? The great architect of Olympus at a loss of words at the divine presence of us?" He laughed again.

"You my dear are capable of much more, I'm sure."

For a reason that is beyond me, I blushed. Persephone scoffed and turned on her heel and left. But before she walked the complete length of the hallway, Hades yelled to her "Where you going, love?"

Not stopping she replied "To torture some souls."

He chuckled and turned his attention back to me.

"She is always so mad. And I'm the Lord of the dead. You'd think I'd be the angry one. But that is a harsh judgment that my dear brother Zeus has made the world believe."

I then remembered how to use my voice "but you kidnapped Percy's mom and almost killed me and everyone!" I covered my mouth and stared wide eyed and mentally slapped myself.

"It's alright. Yea I did, but for good reasons. Firstly, I kidnapped his mom because I needed to see him and Zeus unfairly banished me from my family and turned everyone against me, it was my anger that clouded my mind in my dire attempts to take their children's lives as a payment for sentencing me here. I'm not perfect; my need for revenge overpowered my will of a good conscience."

I found myself shocked and showing it.

"Yes, I know. Surprised old Hades has a heart."

He laughed a cold and empty laugh that made me shiver. "I'm sorry" I said in a low whisper.

"Don't be. I should be apologizing for trying to kill you and your boyfriend for 5 years!" I felt like I just got slapped, I quickly mumbled.

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore. He cheated on me with a girl from the Apollo cabin"

I said it with a monotone voice and an emotionless face. He's not worth another tear. Hades observes me and lifts my chin to stare into my eyes.

"Eyes are windows to the soul" he lowly whispers and I granted him entrance to my soul. His lips twitched upwards into a smile and I couldn't help but mirror his irresistible smile. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and close the passage. Pulling backs he starts speaking

"You are still in despair for him. You cry at night and act strong and unaffected by him. But he tore up your world and made you suffer a worse punishment than death; lost love. You will later realize it was mere deep infatuation, however you are in a deep pain and refuse to show it, which is understandable seeing as Percy is unaffected by it and currently entertains himself with the Apollo girl."

My eyes sting with tears and my heart throbs. He comes and sits with me; he is looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me."

I bit back my tears and whispered

"They say honesty is the best policy."

"Though that's true, they say that there's a time for everything, and this was not it."

And then I broke into sobs. He put his strong arms around me protectively and I buried my head in his strong chest and sobbed. I don't know how long I stayed there, but once my tears ceased my mind and body were exhausted, I lay down and Hades leaned over and kissed my forehead. Then the misty darkness of sleep fell onto me, and I gladly surrendered.

Nico' POV

A bang from my door woke me up. I looked at my door to see Percy at my door. Even though he's like a brother to me, I still can't forgive him for cheating on Annabeth will that slut Daisy.

"Hey Nico." I mumbled under my breath. "I said Hey Nico!"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow "is there a reason you decided to visit me?"

I sighed.

"Actually there is. You dad left me a little present on my last quest and I just wanted to thank the asshole for it."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Percy laughs and nuggies my head. "You're a horrible son, but make for the best cousin."

"Hm, the best cousin? I'm glad to see I haven't been forgotten." Interrupted a new voice.

We turn to see Thalia leaning against the doorframe, wearing a death to Barbie shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

"Has everyone forgotten to knock? Gods, but nice to see you. Now can everyone get out?"

Ignoring my comment, Percy starts to talk to Thalia. "Is the rest of the Hunt here?"

"No, I'm on a break like thing."

I try again to get them out of my room but with no success. "Maybe you guys should go shat somewhere, oh I don't know, where I'm not there?"

"Wow! Nico! Stand up, I want to see if you're taller than me."

"Thaliaaaaa!" I whined, getting annoyed.

"Nico, you've lost so much weight! I mean sure you're muscular but still the shadow traveling still takes a lot out of you. And you definitely need to eat some more, I mean look at you!"

"Hey Thalia, can you shut up now?"

"That's no way to talk to your favourite cousin."

Ugh. Here we go. I sat down, knowing that a huge argument with the 2 was about to start.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Thals. I'm the favourite cousin here."

"What are you talking about? You suck as a cousin, as a boyfriend and as a camper."

"WHAT? Look my personal dating life is not your business, I know you're all forever alone and stuff, but that doesn't mean you have any say in what I do. And I saved the fucking world, while you were too busy chilling under a statue."

"Forever Alone? At least…"

"Oh wait my bad, you're not forever alone. You have all those lesbians to fuck. Have fun bitch.. and Nico, we'll talk later" with that he stormed out… overdramatically.

I sighed happy one of them was gone. One more to go.

"Well Thalia, it's been nice seeing you but I uh have to go now.

"Nico, why don't we just chill? You know I haven't seen you for what? 7 months and you're too busy?"

"Thalia, stop scolding and lecturing me! You ac like you're my sister, well your not! Okay? No one can replace Bianca!"

"Gods Nico! Stop being so extra! I just want to hang out! When will you stop pushing away all the people who loved you? You'd think you learned after what happened with Anna! Oh gods Nico! I'm sorry, I just..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

I walked out of the room, not knowing where I'm going until i reach the open strawberry fields.

I look at the time, it's 6:30. I have take a deep breath, letting my mind roam to Anna. Her sweet smile, her laughing eyes, her soft hands, her dark hair. Thalia was right; I could still be with her. But I had let her go. Now there is nothing I could do to get her back. I broke her heart so in return she broke mine. Anna was right; a son of Hades can't love or be loved. I have to prove she's wrong. That I can love, after all, it's her I love.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Tell me any suggestions! And if this was long enough for a chapter so this can be the average length of a chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
